


Ever heard the legend of Bloody Mary

by Junliet



Series: 15 Day Challenges [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Don't mess with ghosts, Ghosts, Legends, M/M, Near Death, Paranormal, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: "Hey, guys," Patrick asked as the group sat on the sofas in his living room late at night, "ever heard of the legend of Bloody Mary?"Misha rolled his eyes. "Patrick, really? We all know that isn't real."





	Ever heard the legend of Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> NOT FLUFFY NOT FLUFFY THIS IS NOT FLUFFY CLEAR?!
> 
> This is based on legends, as in like urban legends and ghost legends. Please, please, please for the love of whatever deity you believe in, do not try these! I haven't tried them! I only researched them and they still gave me the chills. Some of these can end up very dangerous so please please please don't try them!
> 
> That being said, please enjoy my take on the theme of legends.

"Hey, guys," Patrick asked as the group sat on the sofas in his living room late at night, "ever heard of the legend of Bloody Mary?"

Misha rolled his eyes. "Patrick, really? We all know that isn't real."

"What is it?" Yuzuru asked, translating softly to Shoma. Misha translated to Boyang who looked as confused as the others.

"Bloody Mary is like a teenage girl sleepover game," Nathan said with a shrug. "It's not real you know."

"You sound very confident," Patrick said, raising his eyebrows at Nathan, "care to act on that confidence?"

"He's seventeen," Javier cut in firmly, "lay off him. He's basically just a kid."

"Whatever. Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk." Patrick raised an eyebrow at Nathan. "You have the confidence to try the quad lutz, but not to go into the bathroom and say six words?"

"You do it then Patrick if you're so tough," Yuzuru cut in firmly. "Nathan is young. You are old."

"Say that again Hanyu."

"You are old."

"Why you--"

"Gentlemen," Javier cut in calmly, physically separating the pair, "no one has to do something they don't want to. It's just a story."

"I think Patrick should do it, since he's so confident about it." Nathan said with a small glare. Boyang spoke quietly to Misha who translated for him.

"Boyang says that he thinks it's only fair that the person who suggested the activity does it first."

All eyes fixed on Patrick, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Pass me the candle."

The group helped Patrick to set everything up in the bathroom, and he lit the candle.

"Wish me luck," is all he said before he shut the door.

"Will he be alright?" Shoma asked Yuzuru softly in Japanese.

"I think so. He said it isn't real after all."

"I don't think I believe him."

Yuzuru chewed his lip for a moment. "I don't think I believe him either."

Inside the bathroom, Patrick steeled himself before he looked at himself firmly in the mirror. With a frown and a sigh, he started speaking.

"My God, this is ridiculous. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

He kept looking in the mirror, waiting for something, anything to happen. Nothing. After a few moments of waiting, nothing had happened.

"It's complete bullshit!" He shouted out as he turned the lights on and tried the door.

Locked.

Frowning, Patrick blew out his candle and tried the door again.

"Guys, this isn't funny! Unlock the door!"

"What are you talking about?" Misha asked from the other side. "I'm pretty sure you can only lock it from the inside!"

Patrick unlocked the door from his side, frowning more as he stepped out.

"So?" Nathan asked. "Did you see her?"

"No," Patrick said slowly, "no, I didn't. But I know I didn't lock the door."

"I'm sure you did," Misha said gently after translating everything for Boyang, "and you probably just forgot that you did it."

Patrick furrowed his brow as he thought. Boyang whispered something to Misha again who raised an eyebrow before he relayed the message.

"Boyang said that he knows a safe game we can play. Safer than that one. It, what was it again?" The Chinese man replied to Misha quickly who nodded, "it is a game where you offer a gnome chocolate."

"Woah woah woah!" Patrick cut in. "You're absolutely not letting an evil, demonic gnome into my house."

"The worst thing the gnome can do is nibble on you when you're asleep," Misha responded calmly, "and you just invited the demonic spirit of a woman into your home. A gnome that steals chocolate is the least of your worries."

"Sounds like it could be fun," Nathan said with a little smile. Patrick shrugged lightly.

"Why not I guess."

Shoma tugged on Yuzuru's arm and the two exchanged a quiet Japanese conversation as Patrick sought out a bar of chocolate, a mirror, a thin thread, and a pair of scissors.

"I'll make sure you're fine," Yuzuru promised Shoma as the group sat down in a circle together. Yuzuru gestured Javier over and the two sat either side of the younger Japanese man. "We will protect you."

Shoma nodded weakly as Patrick and Misha tried to tie the bar from the light source. The group all sat down together in a circle, and Boyang adjusted the mirror underneath the bar and light source. Misha hovered by the light as Patrick got ready to cut the string.

"Three, two, one," Misha turned off the lights and quickly took his seat between Yuzuru and Boyang.

Patrick cut the string and the group heard the bar fall onto the mirror with a little thud. Patrick cleared his throat quietly before the group started to speak in unison.

"Sweet Tooth, Sweet Tooth, please come. Sweet Tooth, Sweet Tooth, please come. Sweet Tooth, Sweet Tooth, please come."

Everyone sat together in silence. Shoma squeezed Yuzuru's hand gently, like a younger brother seeking comfort. Yuzuru felt him stiffen beside him as there was a soft rustling sound. It sounded just like a wrapper being opened and moved about. The rustling continued for what felt like agonising hours before it finally stopped. Shoma squeezed Yuzuru's hand again as they all counted to ten silently. Misha stood up and turned on the lights as the others all gasped collectively.

The chocolate was gone. On top of the mirror, the crumpled purple Dairy Milk had been abandoned. Shoma blinked at the wrapper in shock, leaning against Yuzuru for comfort.

"No way," Nathan breathed out in shock, "no way. This is rubbish. Which of you ate that?"

"Not Shoma," Yuzuru said softly, "I was holding his hand the whole time. And Misha didn't move from next to me."

"Boyang and Yuzuru didn't move," Misha promised.

"Well, you didn't move," Javier said to Patrick.

"Neither did you or Nathan." Patrick replied, chewing his lip.

"Then who ate it?" Nathan asked softly, looking around the group.

Boyang peered into the mirror with a frown, whispering something to Misha.

"I don't know where the chocolate or the gnome went. The Russian story doesn't tell you that."

"I'm scared," Shoma whispered to Yuzuru softly, "I... What if I've messed up my future by doing this?"

Yuzuru chewed his lip, glancing out of the window for a moment. "Well... Shoma, have you ever heard of Tsuji-ura?"

"Tsuji-ura?" Shoma asked, frowning slightly. "Isn't that where you ask the spirits for your future?"

"It's an option if you want," Yuzuru shrugged lightly, "but we don't have to if you don't want. You can end up talking to the devil accidentally."

"Do you think it would work?" Shoma mumbled softly.

"What could work?" Misha asked, helping Yuzuru to his feet. Shoma stood up too.

"Making sure that Shoma isn't cursed or something." Yuzuru said with a little shrug. "Japanese legend. Tsuji-ura."

"What is it about?" Misha asked as Boyang, Nathan, and Shoma inspected the chocolate wrapper together.

"It..." Yuzuru frowned slightly as he tried to think about how to best explain the legend. "You ask a stranger to tell you your future at night at a crossroads. Spirits and ghosts walk around at night too, so it could be a spirit or a ghost who tells you your future. There is the possibility that it could be the devil, however."

Misha nodded, glancing over at Shoma. "What are the physical risks?"

"No physical risks. But he could get depressed if they tell him the future he doesn't like."

Javier and Patrick came over, having cleared up the mirror and thread, and the Spanish man looped his arms around Yuzuru's waist, hugging him close.

"Would Shoma get depressed?" Misha asked Yuzuru. The older Japanese man shrugged and frowned.

"I... I don't know. I don't want to risk it. It has to be his choice."

The group of older men headed over to the trio of youngsters, still studying the wrapper, and they expanded their circle to accommodate all seven.

"Shoma," Yuzuru asked gently in Japanese, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Shoma chewed his lip before he nodded firmly. "I want to find out my future."

The group headed out into the night, armed with a comb, newspaper, and masks to cover their faces with. They got to the crossroads at the end of Patrick's street and Nathan handed Shoma the comb. Shoma ran his thumb along the teeth to make a noise, shivering slightly even in the warm evening.

"Tsuji-ura, Tsuji-ura, grant me a true response. Tsuji-ura, Tsuji-ura, grant me a true response. Tsuji-ura, Tsuji-ura, grant me a true response."

Shoma covered his face with a newspaper as the others covered their own faces. A group of strangers headed together down the street towards the group of skaters. Shoma panicked slightly as the first of the strangers got to them.

"Tell me my future," Shoma asked softly in Japanese.

The first stranger looked at him, face still blocked by the newspaper he was holding up, before he spoke to Shoma quietly. "The most valuable prize is forever out of reach."

Shoma blinked for a moment but, in those short moments, the strangers all vanished from the area. He slowly lowered the newspaper, looking at the now deserted street.

"What does that even mean?" Shoma whispered to Yuzuru.

"You heard it in Japanese too, right?" Yuzuru asked. Shoma nodded slowly.

"I heard it in Spanish," Javier said thoughtfully.

"English," Patrick commented and Nathan nodded.

"He heard Chinese and so did I," Misha gestured to Boyang.

"That's... No, it was absolutely in Japanese." Yuzuru said with a firm frown. "But I don't understand."

"Me neither," Shoma said, matching Yuzuru's frown, "but we shouldn't linger on the street for too long. You're too famous and I don't want to risk you getting kidnapped."

"I should be saying that to you," Yuzuru countered, ruffling Shoma's hair softly.

The group headed back to Patrick's home in an uncomfortable silence. When they got back, despite it being a normal summer night, Shoma, Boyang, and Nathan all shivered when they got back into Patrick's living room. Javier and Yuzuru headed into the kitchen together to make the group tea as the other four sat together, trying to work out what the hell they'd started.

"I have a suggestion," Misha said quietly as Yuzuru and Javier handed out mugs of warm tea to everyone, "but it does involve yet more dealing with spirits."

"What sort of dealing with them? Am I going to have to exorcise my whole house?"

"You already need to do that," Javier pointed out, "go on Misha."

"Well... If you want to try it, there's a way that we can try and photograph any ghosts or spirits in the house?"

"Now why in hell would we ever want to do that?" Patrick asked, shaking his head. "This is ridiculous."

"Because then we know what we're fighting." Yuzuru answered softly. "Not fighting. Dealing with. Then we know what we're dealing with."

"Exactly," Misha said with a firm nod. "Then we know how to respond appropriately."

"We should do it." Javier said with a nod. "What do we need?"

"A rope, a knife or scissors, a glass with alcohol, mirrors, and a camera."

Yuzuru and Javier exchanged a look before they headed back into the kitchen to get the rope, scissors, and alcohol. Misha reached for his bag and got out his camera, turning the flash on as Nathan, Shoma, and Boyang got into a circle. Yuzuru tied the string together to form a circle. Javier poured the alcohol into a glass and, after sampling a little, he refilled the glass and placed it in the centre of the string circle.

"Tastes shit Patrick."

"Is that my ice wine?!"

"Shut up," Nathan cut in, "what do we need to do Misha?"

Misha handed out the mirrors to everyone and placed his on the floor, mirror side up. "Basically, we're going to try and photograph a ghost. I'll turn the light off, we'll all close our eyes, and hold hands. Then, one after another, we'll say "I trust you" and then together we'll say "The door is open, please come in." Say that three times. And then we'll pass around the camera, say "I caught you" and take a photo with the flash on straight ahead of you. Pass it around the circle three times. At the end, everyone will close their eyes and say "It's time to go home." Then turn your mirror over so it's face down. I'll turn on the lights, Yuzuru will cut the rope, and Javier will take the alcohol and pour it into the dirt outside. Then, and only then, can we review the photographs."

The group nodded after the message had been properly translated to everyone, and they sat down together in a circle around the glass. Misha turned off the lights and sat down back in the circle. He took hold of Yuzuru and Boyang's hands before he started.

"I trust you."

"I trust you," Boyang mimicked in poor English.

"I trust you," Nathan said next quietly.

"I trust you," Patrick added.

"I trust you," Javier said calmly.

"I trust you," Shoma said, again in poor English.

"I trust you," Yuzuru finished, and the group cleared their throats collectively, eyes still closed.

"The door is open, please come in. The door is open, please come in. The door is open, please come in."

Then, and only then, did everyone open their eyes. Misha silently picked up the camera, checking the flash.

"I caught you," he then took a picture with the flash on, handing the camera to Boyang.

"I caught you," Boyang mumbled, doing the same.

The group passed the camera around the circle three times, each taking a photo with flash on. Once they had all done, they held hands again and closed their eyes again.

"It's time to go home. It's time to go home. It's time to go home."

The group, almost in sync, turned their mirrors over together. As Misha turned the lights on, Yuzuru cut the rope. Javier then picked up the glass and rushed outside, throwing it onto the dirt.

"Pass me the camera," Misha asked as they sat down on one of Patrick's sofas again.

The others surrounded him and he started going through the photos they'd taken during the game. Nathan and Patrick had gone into it expecting to see nothing.

"W-what the fuck is that..." Nathan whispered as he looked at the picture. He'd taken it; across from him was Yuzuru and Shoma. In the picture, the pair were staring across the circle, but they weren't alone. Sitting in the space in between them was a pale young woman with long black hair. Her skin was basically white, and she had huge gashes across her face and neck.

"T-that..." Yuzuru panicked, looking around the room, "t-that's... um..."

"Bloody Mary." Javier said, pulling Yuzuru close to him.

Misha shook his head. "No no, it's probably just a trick of the light." He then scrolled to the next picture and froze again.

"Are you kidding me..." Javier whispered.

Patrick had taken the next picture. Sitting between Yuzuru and Misha, with half a bar of chocolate in his mouth, was a little gnome that glowed white, like a spirit.

"N-no... N-no that's not... That... I... It can't... It can't be..." Yuzuru whispered, slightly shaky.

Yuzuru couldn't bring himself to look at the pictures anymore; he stood up and took a piece of paper. He swiped a black pen and a red pen from Patrick's desk and drew a red gate at the top of the paper in the centre.

"Kokkuri-san?" Shoma asked quietly.

"Yes," Yuzuru nodded as he write a yes and a no as well as the numbers from 0 to 9 and then the English alphabet underneath. He pulled out a Canadian dollar coin and placed it on the red gate. He then opened the door before he sat back down again. "This is basically school children version of board that talks to ghosts. Kokkuri-san will come through the torii, through the gate, if we ask him nicely. Then we can ask questions before we politely ask him to leave."

"It's a kid's version of a Ouija board." Nathan summarised, and Yuzuru nodded.

"Yes. Need to make sure we're safe from other spirits. Kokkuri-san will know."

Javier sat down next to Yuzuru and placed his index finger on the coin, next to Yuzuru's finger. Nathan and Misha also sat down too, putting their hands on it, before Shoma, Boyang, and Patrick all did too.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, if you're here, please move the coin," Yuzuru said, softly but confidently.

The room cooled down as the coin started to move, shifting from the red torii to the yes Yuzuru had written.

"You can ask him a question." Yuzuru said to the rest of the group, most of whom were still trying to work out why the coin had moved. "I start." The coin moved back to the torii as Yuzuru prepared to ask his question. "Kokkuri-san, is there another spirit here? Other than you?"

The coin moved to yes.

Javier met Yuzuru's eyes and the Japanese man panicked for a moment. He forced himself to calm down before he spoke up again.

"Is it a mean spirit Kokkuri-san?"

The coin moved away from the yes, but didn't go to the no. Instead, it started spelling something out.

T H A T D E P E N D S Y U Z U R U

"Do I need an exorciser?" Patrick asked. The coin instantly moved to yes. "Really? That's just--"

"There is a spirit present," Yuzuru cut in coldly, "be polite. Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, how can we stop the spirit being mean?"

The coin moved again to spell something out.

Y O U C A N N O T

"We cannot? Is there nothing we can do, Kokkuri-san, to protect ourselves?"

I T I S T O O L A T E

"Fuck this. Fuck this shit. One of you is pulling a very good prank on the group." Patrick said. Yuzuru kicked him.

"Once again, you are in the presence of a spirit. Try and be polite."

"I have a question." Nathan said quickly, interrupting their fight. "Kokkuri-san, hi, I'm Nathan. Listen, should we play another game, or should we leave the supernatural stuff alone?"

P L A Y A N O T H E R

"No," Yuzuru shook his head firmly. "This is a bad idea and will end so badly."

"Kokkuri-san said it's fine," Misha pointed out.

"Kokkuri-san is a trickster!" Yuzuru replied. He sighed gently before shaking his head. "Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, please return home."

The coin slid almost immediately to no.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, please return home," he whispered, frown deepening.

B U T I D O N O T W A N T T O G O Y O U A R E S O F U N Y U Z U R U

"K-Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, please return home," Yuzuru bowed his head over the coin, shaking his head. "Please."

F I N E T H E N I N A N O T H E R L I F E Y U Z U R U H A N Y U

The coin then slid to yes before it returned to the torii. Yuzuru slowly withdrew his hand and the others followed his lead.

"Spend the coin tomorrow. Patrick, pass me match or candle or something."

Yuzuru set fire to the paper, burning it with an almost permanent frown on his face as he did. Misha chewed his lip lightly as he watched Javier rub Yuzuru's shoulder comfortingly.

"What happened?" Misha asked. "Did something go wrong? We all saw the messages but..."

"No. Nothing went wrong. It just..." Yuzuru shrugged lightly. "I don't know. Felt weird."

"You should go into a trance Yuzuru," Patrick said, taking the matches back from him, "you know, your mind is so full of pressure and skating. You never think about anything else. Let someone guide you through your mind into relaxation."

Yuzuru wrinkled his nose at Patrick, shaking his head. "Sounds like a good way to be possessed."

"Let Javi be your guide then. Your boyfriend would never willingly hurt you." Patrick countered.

Yuzuru looked at Javier and the Spanish man held his hand gently, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "I promise I won't let you get hurt."

Yuzuru wasn't quite sure how they'd managed to convince him to do this, but he soon found himself lying on the floor, head resting on the pillow in Javier's lap. He raised his arms and Javier massaged his temples soothingly, repeating over and over again "Red door, yellow door, any other colour door."

Yuzuru felt himself slipping into a trance and he lowered his arms as he did, signalling to Javier that he could begin the game.

"What can you see Yuzuru? Are you in a room?"

"I... Empty room." Yuzuru whispered. "Two doors. Black and white."

"What are you going to do Yuzuru?" Javier repeated his name to keep their connection.

"White door." Yuzuru replied, voice slightly slurred as he made his decision. "Stairs. Stairs up."

"Where do the stairs go Yuzuru?" Javier asked. The others in the room were staring at the pair, a mixture of fear and anticipation in the room.

"Up," Yuzuru whispered, "up and up and up and... and purple."

"And purple?" Javier prompted. "What's purple?"

"Walls. Barriers."

"Are you on the ice?" Javier asked.

"Yes," Yuzuru replied softly. "Purple barriers for purple stadium."

"Do you know where you are? Can you see anyone you know?"

"No," Yuzuru replied softly. "Blade guards. On the side. Three doors. One Black, one white, one red."

"Where are you going Yuzuru?"

"Red."

The silence after that was agonising, even if it lasted only for a few seconds.

"What can you see?" Javier asked quietly.

More silence.

"Yuzuru?"

Silence still.

"Yuzu, please, wake up. Speak to me. What's happened?" Javier asked, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"Look," Shoma whispered in English to Misha. He gestured to his own face, wide eyes firmly fixed on Yuzuru.

"Oh God no," Misha gasped, noting Yuzuru's paling complexion and the hint of blue at his lips. "Javi!"

Javier didn't need to be asked twice. He shook Yuzuru roughly by the shoulders in a desperate attempt to awaken him.

Yuzuru coughed and spluttered as his eyes fluttered open and he caught sight of Javier. He pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, hiding his face in Javier's chest.

"What happened?" Javier asked quietly. "You... I... I was terrified we..."

"I... I got stuck..." Yuzuru mumbled. "Couldn't leave through the red door again. The room was full of clocks and... and felt wrong, and... and I tried to go and then couldn't." He coughed again, wiping at his eyes. "T-thank you... For waking me up."

"I think we've had enough." Misha said, shaking his head. "We should stop this. Yuzuru could have died just then. We took it too far and we're damn lucky that something terrible didn't happen."

"One more game," Patrick said, frowning at Yuzuru and Javier, "but they can sit out if they must."

"What is it." Misha asked, shaking his head slightly.

Patrick picked the thick red Bible up off his book shelf. "The Red Book game."

Misha sighed, turning off the light and shuffling to join the other four men as Yuzuru and Javier cuddled on the sofa together, out of the circle. Patrick lit several red candles as Nathan placed his hand on the book and sighed, closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts.

"Red Book, can I enter your game?" He asked, opening the book randomly.

_Then shalt thou walk in thy way safely, and thy foot shall not stumble. Proverbs_

Nathan looked up and raised an eyebrow slightly. "I guess I'm playing the game then."

Misha nudged Boyang lightly and the Chinese man spoke softly in a little English. "Red Book, can I enter your game?"

_And I will give him the morning star. Revelations_

"I think that means you're in," Misha said. "It's positive after all."

Boyang nodded slowly as Shoma placed his hand on the book.

"Red Book, can I enter your game?" he asked, again in shaky English. He opened the book up before he glanced down at the page and line he'd chosen.

_And God saw the light, that it was good. Genesis._

"That's positive," Yuzuru mumbled from the sofa as Nathan read the line out. "Shoma is in as well."

Patrick frowned at the book before he closed his eyes with a sigh. "Red Book, can I enter your game?"

_For whither thou goest, I will go. Ruth_

"I think that's a yes," Patrick said with a light shrug. Misha repeated the process.

_Turn again, my daughters, go your way. Ruth_

"So no Misha."

Nathan cleared his throat and frowned slightly as he thought about his question. "Red Book, what will happen at the Olympics in two season's time?"

_Thy sons and thy daughters were eating and drinking wine in their eldest brother's house: and, behold, there came a great wind from the wilderness, and smote the four corners of the house, and it fell upon the young men, and they are dead. Job_

"That... Sounds very ominous..." Patrick said with a frown. Nathan swallowed hard, avoiding looking at the Red Book as Boyang took his turn.

"Red Book, how will the scoring change to be more fair?" Misha translated for him. Boyang opened the book.

_One generation passeth away, and another generation cometh: but the earth abideth for ever. Ecclesiasties_

"That's as helpful as bricks tied to your skates," Nathan commented, shaking his head.

Shoma said something to Yuzuru who frowned, rubbing his forehead.

"Red Book, are there any spirits in the room?" He translated. Shoma opened the book.

_God is jealous, and the LORD revengeth; the LORD revengeth, and is furious; the LORD will take vengeance on his adversaries, and he reserveth wrath for his enemies. Nahum_

"Shit," Patrick whispered, "that sounds very ominous... Very very ominous..."

"I want to stop playing," Shoma said to Yuzuru.

"On your next go, ask to leave," Yuzuru said as Patrick placed his hand on the book.

"Red Book, will I ever get back to where I used to be?"

_I will cast thee as profane out of the mountain of God: and I will destroy thee, O covering cherub, from the midst of the stones of fire. Ezekiel_

"What..." Patrick's brow furrowed slightly as he thought about the passage. Misha took the book from him and passed it to Nathan.

"Red Book," Nathan said, slowly and calmly, "Red Book, how will I do academically?"

_Being made so much better than the angels, as he hath by inheritance obtained a more excellent name than they. Hebrews_

"That sounds encouraging," Nathan said with a little shrug as he passed the book to Boyang.

"Red Book, please can I leave your game?" Misha translated for Boyang who repeated it back. He opened up the book, looking at the passage.

_And it came to pass, that, as soon as the days of his ministration were accomplished, he departed to his own house. Luke_

"You're out safely then Boyang," Patrick said as Shoma took the book.

"Red Book, please can I leave your game?"

_All her people sigh, they seek bread; they have given their pleasant things for meat to relieve the soul. Lamentations_

"What does that even mean?" Yuzuru mumbled from where his face was still buried in Javier's chest.

"Not a clue. I guess Shoma is still in for the time being." Javier responded, kissing his forehead gently as he cradled him close.

Patrick took the book, placing a hand on it. "Red Book, please can I leave your game?"

_And Joseph died, and all his brethren, and all that generation. Exodus_

"That's um..."

"Patrick's still in," Misha said softly, chewing his lip lightly.

Nathan took the book. "Red Book, please can I leave your game?"

_Go not up, neither fight. Deuteronomy_

"Negative," Nathan frowned.

"Red Book," Shoma asked quietly, "Red Book, please can I leave your game?"

_Mercy unto you, and peace, and love, be multiplied. Jude._

"You don't get much more positive than that," Yuzuru mumbled and Shoma let go of the book to rush over to him and Javier, checking Yuzuru's temperature. "I'm okay. Just shaken."

Patrick took the book next. "Red Book, please can I leave your game?"

_But Adonibezek fled; and they pursued after him, and caught him, and cut off his thumbs and his great toes. Judges_

Nathan frowned at Patrick sympathetically as he took the book from him. "Red Book, please can I leave your game?"

_As ye have therefore received Christ Jesus the Lord, so walk ye in him. Colossians_

"That's saying you can walk away I think." Misha confirmed and Nathan nodded slowly.

"So I'm out of the game." He handed Patrick the Bible.

"Red Book, please can I leave your game?" He asked again.

_For a fire is kindled in mine anger, and shall burn unto the lowest hell, and shall consume the earth with her increase, and set on fire the foundations of the mountains. Deuteronomy._

As Patrick looked up from the book in horror, the light bulb exploded, and the candles blew out, plunging the group into darkness.


End file.
